


Leela and the Tentacles.  Co-Created with AI Dungeon

by adHocOcelot



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Ejaculate, F/M, Facials, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Sex, Surprise Sex, Swearing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adHocOcelot/pseuds/adHocOcelot
Summary: Leela has an encounter with some tentacles on a derelict spacecraft.
Relationships: Turanga Leela/Tentacles
Kudos: 32





	Leela and the Tentacles.  Co-Created with AI Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Having another go with seeing how AI Dungeon would help in writing a story. As before, the text in regular font is my own and the text in italic is generated by AI Dungeon. The generated text isn't all first-time results; I refreshed until getting something good, sometimes using the whole output, other times cutting the end off and letting it go again, or using it as a jumping off point for some of my own text, sometimes I would just replace a word here and there in a block of generated text.

A soft thud reverberated around the hull of the Planet Express ship as it docked with the derelict spacecraft. Leela had been on the way back from a quick delivery to a space station when the ship's sensors had picked up the drifting craft. _It seemed like a good opportunity for some exploration. The craft was an old one, its make and model unknown to her database. It was large, at least three or four times the size of the Planet Express ship._

_With a hiss of equalizing pressure, the airlocks opened and Leela boarded the craft. The derelict was eerily quiet._ Leela took a moment or two to glance around before looking at her wrist device and pulling up a schematic of the craft, her other hand never drifting too far from the blaster that hung at her hip. _It was an older model, but still worked just as well as the day it was made_ and it made her feel just a bit more comfortable having it to hand.

_The ship was like a ghost town, there was no sign that anyone had passed through here in years. Room after room was empty, or filled with long-derelict machinery._ It wasn't until she got closer to the engine room that she started to pick up some strange signals from her wrist device. _The engine itself was in a sorry state, covered in cobwebs and dust. The plasma coils were all but non-functional, some of them even having collapsed under their own weight._

The readout on her wrist device indicated a possible life sign in the vicinity, _although it was a weak signal._ Leela slowly made her way around the engine bay, _trying to find the source of the signal._ It seemed to be coming from a large bank of equipment lockers _in the rear of the bay. She slowly approached the lockers, her eyes flickering between them and the readout on her wrist. The signal was emanating from the centre locker. As she came closer, the signal strengthened._

_Cautiously, Leela reached out with one hand towards the locker,_ but before her fingers reached it the door clanged open and a long, green tentacle s _naked out, wrapping itself around her wrist and dragging her forward._ She let out a yelp of surprise and quickly drew her blaster with her free hand, firing a laser bolt at the tentacle where it emerged from the locker. Leela jolted backwards as the tentacle was severed, unwrapping from her wrist and falling to the floor with a wet splat, where it twitched and squirmed.

"What the fuck..?" Leela panted softly as she looked at the tentacle flopping on the ground, then back at the locker. The door was hanging slightly ajar and there seemed to be no sound or movement behind it. Leela watched it cautiously for a few moments, aiming her blaster at it before she took a step forward. As soon as she moved, the door burst open again and a mass of tentacles surged out towards her. The purple-haired mutant managed to fire one shot before one of the thick, slimy tentacles wrapped around her wrist and yanked her hand aside, the blaster pointing uselessly towards the ceiling.

"Shit!" Leela tried to pull her arm free but the thing's grip was too tight, s _he couldn't break free of it's grasp. She watched as more tentacles writhed towards her, wrapping around her ankles and yanking her feet out from under her so she fell back against the floor with a painful thud. More of the tentacles wrapped around her other arm and body, keeping her pinned down and unable to move while one thick tentacle undulated between her muscular thighs and pressed up against her pussy,_ making her gasp as it pushed against her mound through her thin leggings, _"What the fuck is this, some kind of horny space slug?"_

_She grunted as the tentacle pressed insistently against her pussy, rubbing back and forth against it as she clenched her thighs, she could feel the wetness growing in her pussy as it rubbed against her. She bit her lip and tried to focus on not getting horny, but it was hard to resist that invader going straight to her vulnerable cunt. She grunted and groaned as she tried to think of other things, mundane things like fixed points in time, geometric formulas and the like, but it was no good, her resolve was weak and she couldn't stop her body from reacting instinctively, her pussy was getting wetter and wetter, the crotch of her pants growing damper by the second as the tentacle rubbed against it._

_"_ O-oh _fuck.." She whispered to herself as she felt the tentacle_ slide upwards until it found the waistband of her pants and pushed underneath, tugging the stretchy material down a little as it moved back between her thighs, the slimy appendage now rubbing right against her naked _pussy lips and clit, making her shudder in delight as it caressed her most sensitive area, "Oh fuck..shit..."_

_She cried out as the tentacle abruptly rammed itself inside her, penetrating her in one quick thrust as she felt her cunt being stretched wide open to accommodate it's girth. She gasped and moaned as it started fucking her, wet squelching sounds echoing through the room as the tentacle slammed in and out of her pussy. Her whole body was shivering in delight as hot arousal coursed through her, her muscles clenching and squeezing on the thick tentacle fucking her, "Oh God, oh fuck..this isn't...oh shit...right...but it feels so..."_

_The tentacle fucking her pushed in and out faster and faster, slamming into her harder and harder with each thrust, stretching her pussy lips wide around it's wet shaft as she felt it plough into her over and over again. Her breathing was coming in quick gasps and she could feel an orgasm building up inside her, "Oh God, I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum...!" Suddenly the tentacle rammed itself deep inside her and started shaking frantically, a ripple moving down it's length as it sent waves of intense pleasure through her body, "Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!"_

_She screamed in ecstasy as she felt the tentacle squirming wildly inside her pussy, spewing some kind of liquid into her as she clenched her teeth and arched her back, her whole body tensing up as an orgasm ripped through her, shaking and quivering as the liquid from the tentacle flooded into her. She moaned loudly as the tentacle kept squirming around inside her for a few more moments, before finally it slid out of her with a wet popping sound._

_Panting and gasping, Leela slowly opened her eye as she felt the tentacles release her, allowing her to fall limp against the floor, her whole body shuddering in aftershocks from the intense orgasm she had just experienced. "W-What the fuck...just happened?" She panted, her mind still swimming as she felt her naked pussy throbbing and pulsing from the excitement,_ her leggings pulled halfway down her thighs, thick fluid drooling out of her and onto the floor. _"Did I just cum from being molested by an alien tentacle monster?" She asked herself, her head still swimming as she tried to make sense of what had just happened._

A little while later, she was sitting at a table in the medical bay wearing just her tanktop and boots, her damp leggings folded over the back of another chair. A quick scan had revealed that the thick fluid that the tentacle had pumped into her didn't carry any diseases and was not compatible with her mutant DNA, so there was no risk that it had impregnated her. She had picked up the severed piece of tentacle that had still been twitching around on the floor next to her and was now observing it as it was safely locked in a containment unit.

It appeared none the worse for wear, the severed end of it seemingly fully healed, the thick appendage squirming around inside the box that housed it. _She could hear it making faint squelching noises as it moved, and she couldn't help but feel a lingering sense of arousal as she stared at it._

After taking a short while to gather herself, Leela decided that the best course of action was to just leave the ship and call the authorities who could send a properly equipped team to handle whatever the thing in the engine room was. She picked up her leggings and the crate, figuring that she'd bring it to the Professor for him to study; there might be some money in the discovery. As she passed by the engine room she glanced inside and spotted her blaster on the floor by the lockers; it had slipped from her fingers in her pleasure and she had forgotten it when she had left the room, only bringing the piece of tentacle with her.

Leela hesitated a moment or two before setting down the crate with her leggings on top of it and walking slowly into the engine room. She walked over to the lockers, keeping an eye on them as she crouched down to pick up her blaster from the floor. Just as she picked it up, the locker door opened once more but slowly this time, a pair of slimy tentacles flopping out onto the ground. Leela straightened up, keeping her gun aimed at the tentacles as they lazily squirmed around, watching them _with fascination as one of them started to reach out towards her._

Now that she knew she wasn't in any danger of being impregnated by the things and that they seemingly didn't want anything more than to just fuck her and let her go, _a part of her was seriously starting to consider just letting them fuck her again._ She bit her lip thoughtfully as she looked at the thick, slimy tentacle that was approaching her, _the tip slowly undulating back and forth as it got closer to her._

Leela considered it for a few moments longer before she took a step back, turning away for a moment to set her blaster down on a table and then pull off her tanktop, leaving her naked apart from her boots. Her body was strong and muscular yet feminine, with curves in all the right places, especially her meaty thighs and buttocks, and her large, heavy breasts.

She walked back over to the locker and the pair of tentacles that were emerging from it and sat down on the floor in front of them. She spread her strong thighs, presenting the tentacles with her shaved mound as she rested back on her hands, "Come on then," _she purred, "Show me what you've got."_

_The tentacles undulated towards her, moving_ between her thighs, _where the tip of one of them started to penetrate_ her slippery pussy. _Leela groaned as she felt it slipping easily inside her, "Oh yeah... That's it."_ She lifted her hips a little bit, grinding them from side to side as the thick appendage pushed deeper into her pulsing cunt. The other tentacle slid down a little lower, making her pant softly as the thick, slimy tip of it pushed against her asshole, but instead of trying to push in there it then moved up, squeezing up from underneath against the one already inside her pussy. The tip pushed against the stretched rim of her pussy, trying to shove it's way in alongside the other tentacle, her eye widening as she felt her cunt stretching even further to accommodate the two of them.

_"Oh shit!" She gasped, "Oh shit, two of them... Oh fuck!" Slowly, inexorably, the two tentacles began to penetrate her, working their way into her pussy as she moaned out in pleasure, the two tentacles pushing in until they were buried into her as far as they could go. They stayed there for a moment, before starting to pull back out, almost completely but not quite, then thrusting back in again as she grunted in time with them._

As the two tentacles squelched in and out of her pussy, more tentacles slithered out of the locker _and began to wrap around her body, coiling around her thick thighs and squeezing her heavy tits as she moaned in time with the thrusts._ One tentacle pushed between her thick buttocks and started to press wetly against her pucker, _wriggling around as it pushed its way past her tight muscles and into her dark tunnel._

_Leela groaned, grunting in time with the tentacle fucking, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through her body. The two thrusting in her pussy felt so big and so deep that she could barely take them as they relentlessly pounded into her, but that just made it feel so good._ The tentacle in her ass pushed in deeper and deeper with _each thrust, making her grunt louder and louder in time with the ones fucking her pussy._

When a tentacle slithered over towards her face she didn't hesitate to open her mouth and start to suck on it. _She wrapped her lips around as much of it as she could,_ feeling it pulsing against her tongue as _it slid deeper into her mouth. She gagged a little as it kept on pushing into her throat, but she kept her head still and let the tentacle do the work, until she felt it sliding down into her throat, squirming around and pulsating._

Another tentacle approached her face and started to push into her mouth alongside the first one, the mutant blinking her eye and panting through her nose as _she had two tentacles squirming around in her mouth, one of them down her throat._ The tip of the second one pushed against the entrance to her throat, squeezing down alongside the thick tentacle already in there _, making her eye widen_ as she felt her throat bulging and stretching _as the two tentacles forced their way inside her._

"Uu-khh..!" Hot, wet gags and pants echoed from her open mouth as the two tentacles worked up and down inside her throat as the ones in her pussy and asshole _continued to work in and out, the tentacles inside her stretching and filling her up as the ones outside stimulated her skin with their writhing, coiling motions. She could feel them stroking and massaging her everywhere, leaving no part of her body untouched or unmoved by their wriggling, pulsating motions. She kept her mouth open as wide as she could, drool pouring down her chin and onto her tits as she let the tentacles work in and out, in and out, over and over again._

_Leela's eye fluttered as the pleasure built up inside her, writhing and grinding her hips against the tentacles fucking her pussy and asshole as she let out a long, extended moan. The tentacles fucked her faster, deeper, more forcefully as she continued to moan, a long, almost continuous stream of moans that seemed never-ending._

_The tentacles continued to fuck her, Leela panting and groaning as she lost herself to the endless torrent of ecstasy that was flooding through her body. She could feel the constant, writhing mass sliding in and out of every hole, every opening, every orifice of her body as the pleasure built up and up and up inside her._

_She felt one of the tentacles in her mouth start to throb, and she moaned out as she felt a thick, gooey liquid start to pump down her throat. The tentacle pulsated and squirmed as it pumped more and more cum down her throat, and Leela could do nothing but let it pulse down her throat as she swallowed it, again and again_ . The second one in her throat started to _throb as well, unleashing more and more goo into her body as the other tentacles continued to fuck her._

_The ones in her ass and pussy started to cum in unison, Leela gasping as she felt their warm, gooey cum filling up her asshole and pussy. The tentacles pulsated, each of them pumping more and more semen into her ass and pussy. The tentacles in her mouth continued to pulse, goo starting to_ run down the _sides of her cheeks as the amount of cum being pumped into her belly started to get too big for her stomach to handle._

_Leela felt like she was going to_ pass out _, the pleasure becoming too great as the endless orgasms kept on going, making her mind go hazy and fuzzy as she let out one long, extended moan of pleasure. Finally, the tentacles pulled out of her completely,_ followed by thick spunk pouring out of all of her holes, pooling on the floor around her.

_Panting, a long sigh of relief escaping her lips, Leela slumped against the floor, breathing heavily as the tentacles all retreated back into the locker. She could still feel the goo dripping out of her ass and pussy, slowly trailing down her thighs as she breathed heavily._

_"Sweet Jesus, that was amazing," she panted to herself._

She lay there a little longer before getting up, grunting slightly as she noticed her belly was a little swollen with the amount of alien spunk that had been pumped into her, the mutant's thick thighs trembling as she walked over to the table to retrieve her gun and tanktop, pulling it on over her tits that were slick with the slime from the tentacles and the cum that had poured from her mouth onto them.

She wiped a hand over her mouth, panting as she glanced at the locker one final time before walking out of the engine room, her free hand moving to her slightly plump belly as she felt the unusual sensation of all that cum sloshing around. When she picked up the crate she blinked as she noticed it felt heavier than before, tilting her head curiously as she looked in and saw that the tentacle in there had grown; it was now a starfish-like collection of three tentacles that squirmed around in there, "Huh..."

Once she was back on the Planet Express she put the crate into the ship’s lab where the computer started running tests on it whilst she went to have a shower. The tests were finished by the time she was done, the mutant walking naked into the lab, tying her damp hair into a ponytail. She sent the reports to the captain’s screen and picked up the crate with the tentacle inside, bringing it with her to the cockpit where she sat in the captain’s chair and started to read the reports.

Apparently it was the proximity to the derelict ship’s degrading plasma coils that had made the tentacle start to grow, but now that it was out of range, it wouldn’t get any bigger than it currently was. The mutant grinned to herself as she looked at it, it seemed just the right size to act as a fun toy for her, each of the three tentacles wrist thick and about a foot and a half long.

Leela took a few minutes to send a quick message to the nearest pest control unit to let them know about the infected derelict and then she punched in a course to Earth. It was going to be a couple of hours to get there and she had a good idea of how to pass the time.

She opened up the crate and then sat back in her chair, the naked mutant spreading her thighs and watching as the small tentacle creature squirmed out. It didn’t appear to have any sensory organs, but it was clearly able to detect Leela as it rapidly squirmed out of the crate and climbed up her leg. The mutant was a little surprised at just how fast it moved and how quickly it got to work, letting out a gasping laugh as it squelched between her thighs and one of the tentacles smoothly pushed into her slick pussy.  
  
Leela lifted her hips a little bit to allow the other tentacle that was trying to get under her ass to move in there, letting out a grunt as the slimy appendage pushed up into her asshole, sliding it’s way in deep. She settled back down, panting gently and smiling as she patted the slimy creature that was between her thighs with one hand, turning her chair towards the console and hitting the big red button that turned on the ship’s engines and set them off on their course, the busty mutant sighing in pleasure as she prepared herself for an enjoyable ride home.


End file.
